Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of amusement devices, and more particularly to a toy used as a game piece in a game of chance.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,627; 4,290,606; 4,543,067 and 6,045,469, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse amusement devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical toy that is used in a game of chance.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved toy used in a game of chance and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a lightweight plastic toy that is used in a game of chance. The toy includes a cylindrical body having a central axial bore defined by an interior wall; and a plurality of open cells defined by the interior wall, a concentric exterior wall, and a number of radial webs. The body includes first and second opposing ends that lie in planes perpendicular to the axial bore. The toy is used to play a game where the toy is tossed onto a planar surface and bounces until it comes to rest. Various outcomes are assigned depending on whether the toy comes to rest with the exterior wall or the first or second ends remaining in contact with the planar surface. The outcomes may relate to any number of subjects such as a sporting event or fortune telling.